


Splintered Hearts

by FromDreamstoEmpires



Series: Our Memories Scattered Across The Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT I PROMISE THEY GET TO BE HAPPY, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, I say as I put Anakin and Obi-Wan through hell, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation AU, Senator Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, THEY BOTH HAVE TATTOOS BC I JUST PICTURE THEM BOTH HAVING TATTOOS IN THIS AU, We Hurt The Ones We Love The Most
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/pseuds/FromDreamstoEmpires
Summary: Sometimes when he thinks about Mustafar he wonders if there was something he had missed. Something that showed that Anakin was going down a path that would ruin them both. He had thought about it before, wondering if it had been one specific thing and a chain of events that led to it. They were in love and they had a duty sworn to protecting the galaxy. And yet still he can’t understand why Anakin would throw everything away for what happened.Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that maybe this was their destiny afterall-for them to love and to hurt and to haunt each other.





	Splintered Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!! I hope you enjoy this!!<3 This was a prompt fill for am ask I got on tumblr 54). Things you never got the chance to say.
> 
> So I decided to cross-post it on here after some editing!:D
> 
> Also I decided to continue this and up the rating for future chapters!<3 I had the idea for this fic for a few years and figured why not see where it goes?:D

Kenobi and Skywalker. Anakin and Obi-Wan. They’re a team. They’re the team. And they happen in every universe.

It starts like this:

They’re two stars and their souls recognize each other wherever they might be. They’re born from the same stardust and they collide in the darkness with hands tearing at each other and moans leaving red bitten lips. Obi-Wan has him pushed up against the wall. It’s a familiar scene, one that’s happened so many times before. Anakin’s legs are wrapped around his waist and Obi-Wan’s hands are buried in his curls as he kisses him deeply, hungrily. He pulls his head back, kissing his jaw and and leaving a trail of bite marks along his throat.

And when Anakin moans his name it sounds like a prayer.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes whispering, “Anakin…”  
He pulls back, Anakin’s curls are mused and his eyes are bright with lust.

“You can have me, Master. I promise you, you can have me.”

He leans his forehead against his and tells him, “You’re going to ruin me.”

“I won’t.”

It’ll just be one time, he tells himself as Anakin grabs his hand and they head down the corridor towards their quarters.

(Anakin dies first in this universe, he burns in front of him and a part of Obi-Wan burns with him. And when he dies, the universe seems darker to Obi-Wan. He mourns him and the universe almost seems to mourn with him.  
He loved him. He loved him. He still loves him.  
We deserved more, he thinks to himself.

We deserved a world where you didn’t burn the universe to ground with us along with it.)

It goes like this:

There are two things that Obi-Wan comes to find out everytime he gets reborn. One is that Anakin Skywalker never remembers any of the past lives whereas he remembers all of them. The second one is that he loves Anakin in each and every life.

(In this life they met under very different circumstances. In this one neither of them were ever found by the Jedi. In this one they’re both senators of the republic and in this one Obi-Wan is a sith. It isn’t the first time they meet again, and yet somehow it always feel like the first time.)

They’re laying in bed in the dark, bodies covered in hand shaped bruises and bitemarks left behind from desperate kisses. Anakin’s resting on his chest tracing invisible patterns over the tattoo while Obi-Wan runs his fingers through his curls when Anakin breaks the silence.

“Obi-Wan, do you believe in past lives?“

Obi-Wan stops petting Anakin’s curls as he considers it. He had thought about it. Thought about whether or not he believed in them, and he still wasn't sure. And yet when Anakin asks him that quetsion his heart skips a beat. He tries not to hope that he remembers. He's thought of every possible way they could have met after the first time and all the times after. And yet he hopes, he always hopes that one of these lives he’ll remember.

“Why do you ask, dear one?”

(‘Dear one’, he never managed to stop using it. No matter which life he was living and no matter where they were he always called Anakin that. Maybe it was reminder of the first time, that it wasn’t all bad despite what happened at the end. That he still had those moments with Anakin where he would catch him smiling-not those half smirks he would give others but the real ones. Dear one was what he called him the first time and all the times after.)

He’s silent for a moment before he says, “You’re gonna laugh at me. It’s just that sometimes-I don’t know- it feels like I already knew you. Which I know is impossible because if we had met before, I think i would remember you."

Obi-Wan tries not to feel disappointed when he says it. He doesn’t remember, he never does and he tries not think about he envies that. That he has to be the one that remembers while Anakin never does.

Instead he smiles and says, “What like reincarnation?”

Anakin covers his face and groans, “Don’t laugh!”

He smiles, “I’m not laughing, Anakin!”

There’s still a smile in his voice when he answers, “I think that if such a thing exists we would meet in every single universe.”

(They would have met in every universe, he’s sure of it. They’re a team. They’re the team. He knows they meet in every universe and he also knows that in that one there was no happy ending. No, in that one they had Mustafar and the anger and the betrayal at the end. And it makes Obi-Wan’s heart ache because he loved him. He loved him. But that’s a lie isn’t it? It’s a lie because he never stopped loving him. He never did get to tell him all the things he meant to say.)

It continues like this:

(Sometimes when he thinks about Mustafar he wonders if there was something he had missed. Something that showed that Anakin was going down a path that would ruin them both. He had thought about it before, wondering if it had been one specific thing and a chain of events that led to it. They were in love and they had a duty sworn go protecting the galaxy. And yet still he can’t understand why Anakin would throw everything away for what happened. Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that maybe this was their destiny afterall-for them to love and to hurt and to haunt each other.)

It’s New Year’s Eve in New York City and he’s at Padme’s party.

They’re talking when he sees Anakin laughing at something, and he can’t help the smile forming on his lips.

Padme sees who caught his attention and she gives him a gentle smile as she asks, “You love him don’t you?”

And he wants to deny it. He wants to to be able to tell her that, ‘No, I don’t love him.’ But he can’t, or better yet he can say it but it wouldn’t be the truth.

Instead he asks, “What makes you think that?”

She smiles gently at him and shakes her head and says, “It’s the way you look at each other. The way your eyes look for him in every room. The way his touches linger longer than they should. You could hear it in both of your voices when you to talk about each other.”

Obi-Wan looks away and smiles, and it’s bittersweet in a way. “He doesn’t feel the same way I do.”

She hums, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Ben.”

He finishes the whiskey in his glass and takes a deep breath. The countdown, he’ll kiss him during the countdown and if all else fails he can always blame it on the liquor on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all liked it!! Pls let me know what you think!<3
> 
> Ahhhh I'm so incredibly nervous, I've never written in Obi-Wan's pov before but I had fun writing this!!:3 I might continue this au, I have so many hcs about the different ways they might have met again. :D And I have to admit I got attached to this au and especially the Senator!Anakin and Senator!Sith!Obi-Wan universe. 
> 
> Also I wasn't sure if I should have added the tags of sith obi wan and senator anakin but I figured I should?:D
> 
> Also y'all can always find me on tumblr @candycanepadme (where I filled this prompt) or if you want smut @subskywalker


End file.
